Yule Dreams
by PsYcHoKiTkAt
Summary: (Rated R for future Chapters) What happens when two best friends... Quidditch teammates as well... Discover their feelings for eachother? GW/OOC
1. Chapter One

Yule Dreams A Hogwarts Fan Fiction  
  
Disclaimer:I only own the made up charecters. I wish I owned George. Rating: pg-13 some violence and some language A/N: I would like to thank Bronzed Monkey, and Tiger of Jewels for this! They always RP! Chapter One :|: Once Upon A Breakfast  
  
As Danikka walked into the Great Hall, she looked at the Gryffindor table. She spotted George and smiled. "Hello George," she said, walking up to him. "Mind if I sit by you, then?" "Not at all," he replied. "In fact, I was going to ask you to sit by me, anyways." "Oh really?" she said. "Yes, really," George laughed. "I need to talk to you." "Alright, talk then." "Well, I was wondering if you would like to, well, what I mean to say is." He stopped, because Harry walked over to them. "Oh, sorry George, go ahead and finish," said Harry. "Alright, Danikka," he said nervously. "Would you take me out onto the Quidditch Pitch later and show me how to be a chaser? I like being a beater, but it gets boring." "Alright then," she smiled. "What did you want, Harry?" She had a quizzical look on her face. "Umm, Danikka." He stuttered. "Would you go, go to the Yule Ball with me?" He blushed. "Oh Harry, I'd love to, but I'm sorry, I was planning on asking someone else." she turned away, blushing. "Alright then," he said, and walked away.  
  
"So George, shall we go out to the Pitch, then?" she looked at him. "Okay, let's go." He stood up and followed her. "So," said George. "Did you just say that to Harry because you already have a date?" "No," she frowned. "I don't have a date, sadly. It's just I don't like Harry all that much." "Oh," said George. "Well, who do you like?" "Like I would tell you!" she yelled. "Sorry." said George. "It's alright, I just haven't even told Angelina or Katie yet, and they are like, my best friends!" "So, George, who are you going to the ball with?" "Well," said George. "When I was talking to you in the Great Hall, I wasn't planning on asking you to help me with quidditch. I was going to well, ask you to go to the ball with me." "Really?" she said. "I'd love to!" "Really?" asked George. "Yes," said Danikka. "Yes."  
  
A/N: So, it was short, I was tired! 


	2. Chapter Two

Yule Dreams A Hogwarts Fan Fiction  
  
Disclaimer:I only own the made up charecters. I wish I owned George. Rating: pg-13 some violence and some language A/N: I would like to thank Bronzed Monkey and Tiger of Jewels for this! They are on RP all of the time!  
  
Chapter Two :|: Midnight Meeting  
  
Danikka rolled over and looked at the digital alarm clock next to her bed. It read 12:00 AM. "It's only midnight?" she said to herself. She got out of bed, and put on her bathrobe. She walked down the stairs to the common room. She froze when she heard the page of a magazine turn. "Who's that?" she said. "Oh, hello, Danikka."  
  
George turned around, and looked at her. "What are you doing up?" he asked her. "I couldn't sleep," she laughed. "Why are you up?" "Well, it's kind of stupid, really," he said. "What is it? I'll tell you why I'm awake, if you tell me," she said. "Well," he said. "I was, well, thinking about you," he blushed, and looked at her. "Really?" she asked. "I was thinking about you, too. That's why I am awake." She smiled, and walked over to him. "Really?" he asked her, a quizzical look on his face. "Yeah," she said. "Really."  
  
"So, want to sit down?" he asked her, patting the couch cushion next to him. "Alright," she said, and sat down. "So, are you nervous about our match against Slytherin?" he asked her. "Not really," she said. "They don't have a very good keeper." "Danikka, shut up," said George. "Their keeper is very good, it's just well, you're better!" "OH shut up," she said. "I need to go to sleep." "Alright," he said. "Good night." George looked at her, and gave her a hug. "Good night, George," she said as she walked up the dormitory stairs.  
  
A/N: I know that one was short, too. I will make chapter three a lot longer, okay? Please Review! 


End file.
